mistfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Donovan
Curtis, portrayed by Nathan Stewart-Jarrett, was once a rising running star, who aimed to compete in the 2012 Olympics. However, his career was left in tatters after being caught in possession of cocaine. Due to his high profile he was publicly shamed, being made an example under the eyes of the law. After the storm, Curtis has the power of time manipulation; whenever he regrets something, he is allowed to rewind and replay past events to affect their outcome — an ability over which he has little control. Curtis is shown to be able to replay events multiple times, but he can only activate this ability when dealing with something that he genuinely wants to change, requiring him to have some emotional investment in whatever he is trying to rewind; he was able to undo the death of the group's third probation worker because he wanted to save his friends from further trouble from killing someone by accident, but he couldn't save the recently-murdered sixth member of their community service group after he was shot in the head in front of them because he had no emotional connection to the other boy. He is the first Misfit to use his power for the benefit of someone else, being inspired by a meeting with his just-released from prison, more-or-less former girlfriend Sam to undo the drug charges that led to their arrest; however, after he learns that the other Misfits — with the exception of immortal Nathan — were killed in Tony's rampage without him present to undo their deaths and provide advance warning, he once again resets time. In this iteration he willingly sacrifices his career by allowing himself to be caught with the drugs, while ensuring that Sam stays clear. But no matter how he alters events, Sam still believes that they are in a relationship, whereas he now considers himself to be with Alisha. He eventually breaks up with her after using the line "the ones I love will always be the ones who pay" from the film Spider-Man. In Season 2 the couple are still in a relationship and Curtis acts very affectionately towards her, even to the point of threatening Simon when he thinks he may have assaulted Alisha. Super Hoodie later saves his life when Curtis is strangled by Lucy. When his powers acted in reverse during a drug trip, Curtis 'flash-forwarded' to the future where he was standing on a rooftop dressed in a black costume and green cape while being approached by an unfamilar woman. Although he attempted to reject her apparent desire for sex, Curtis was subsequently surprised to encounter her past self while the Misfits were tracking Super Hoodie. At the end of episode 4, series 2, Curtis and Nikki, after the situation with the meat hooks, they meet up, and they kiss, resulting in a relationship, the two experiencing the events of Curtis's 'flash-forward' while attending a fancy-dress party. It was revealed that Curtis is lactose-intolerant, which resulted in him being the only member of the group left after they were attacked by Brian, a former tea-boy who could control all dairy products; Brian was able to suffocate others by manipulating the dairy products that they had eaten earlier- 'strangling' Nathan's brain with mozerella cheese to give him brain damage as his immortality made it impossible to kill him directly-, but Curtis, having never consumed anything for Brian to use against him, was able to drive Brian off- albeit after Simon sacrificed himself to stop Curtis being stabbed- before travelling back in time to save his friends by preventing Brian from going public or learning about his power.